In the Rain
by Moretta
Summary: “I just don’t love you anymore.”Those few words stabbed at his heart like a blade, ice cold, just like the person they had come from. HPDM HD slash, drabble, one shot. Rated for 1 swearword don't want to get into trouble!


**This is my apology to all those people who've been waiting for the next chapter of 'Our Happily Ever After' (which I have put up now).  
This came to me, for some reason, just now, and I've decided to give it to you to tear apart.  
My personal opinion on this? I like it. It's a bit sad and a little bit angsty and just a drabble, but it's different from what I usually write.  
Leave a comment. I need to improve.

* * *

**

"I just don't love you anymore."  
Those few words stabbed at his heart like a blade, ice cold, just like the person they had come from.  
He didn't know what to say, how to react.  
Years – _years_ – together, all the sacrifices they'd both made, and now… this? He just didn't love him anymore?  
Harry didn't know whether to cry or to scream. He felt lost.  
What had happened? He couldn't recall or even imagine a time, past, present _or_ future, without Draco, nor did he want to.  
The blonde couldn't look Harry in the eye, he just whispered, "Goodbye."  
The-Boy-Who-Lived to have his heart shattered could only stare at the retreating back of his lover.  
The sky seemed to understand his sentiments better than he himself, grey storm clouds started to gather.  
There was a battle raging in Harry's heart. What to do?  
One word came out of his mouth, loud enough for the person who had made life worth living to hear.  
"No."  
Draco stopped, closed his eyes and felt his heart sink.  
Of course Harry wouldn't let him go so easily. His love knew him much too well for that.  
Gathering what remained of his quickly fleeing sanity, Draco turned around to face the man that was walking up to him with a purposeful stride, the same stride he had used to walk up to Voldemort all those years ago.  
"No." he repeated, softer. "I don't believe you. You wouldn't leave me like this."  
Draco shook his head, and tried to step back, but Harry grabbed his arm and refused to let go.  
"Tell me. Why? What's happened to make you act like your father is back and you're still the scared boy that you once were?"  
The blond could only shake his head.  
The sky overhead was now completely dark, the ominous clouds surveying the scene before them, not judging, just observing the two lovers arguing about the best thing in their lives.  
"Draco, please." said Harry, his tone now pleading, his eyes beseeching an answer.  
"I… I can't stay." Replied the other, finally "I just can't. The longer I stay with you, the more… the more I put you in danger."  
"Oh, Draco…" Started Harry.  
"No. I can't put you in danger. I love you too much to lose you damn it! Call me self centred, but I'd rather you lived without me than you died because of me!"  
There was a crash of thunder and down came the first rain drop, right in between the pair.  
At that time, the boys were separated by so much more that a mere step.  
"Who? Who is it?" asked Harry, not knowing what else to say.  
"My father. It's a curse. The more I'm near you, specifically you, the more it takes away your life energy, your magic." Draco stopped, his voice catching in his throat.  
"Draco, your father's been dead for almost two years." Harry seemed puzzled, but still extremely worried about his lover.  
The rain was now drizzling softly, slowly soaking them, but neither boy felt the damp or the cold.  
"His will was opened last week. They finally found it. The notary read the will in private to my mother and me. I didn't believe it at first, but don't you remember Sunday? We were together the whole night and day and by the end of it you were ill."  
"That wasn't you!" admonished Harry "It was the meal-"  
"No!" Draco cut him off "Don't you see? We were in such close proximity that your system couldn't take it."  
"I don't believe it. The bastard's been dead for so long and yet he still manages to ruin our lives and our relationship."  
"I know. I hate it, but I can't let you die. We can still see each other from time to time, just… not on romantic terms."  
The rain was steadily growing stronger, the drops trying to interrupt the conversation, knowing that this was not one that would end comfortably.  
Harry stood there, staring at the one person that _was_ his life, who was going to leave him to save him from death.  
He couldn't speak. He knew what Draco didn't: if his lover left, then he would take his heart and soul with him, leaving him in the mud to wither and die on his own.  
"You can't seriously want to leave?" he asked, on his way to tears.  
Draco nodded, "I can't hurt you more than necessary."  
"But leaving will hurt me more than staying ever will!" The sentence burst out of Harry like floodwater bursting out of a dam.  
"Can't you see? Staying will only make it worse! I can't lose you! I already thought I lost you once, and I nearly died just from that thought! Knowing that I killed you would only kill me sooner! I can't stay…"  
Slowly, a tear made its way down his pale face.  
Harry reached up to brush it away, but Draco pulled back and wiped it off his face using the back of his hand hurriedly, almost angry at showing such emotion, at being so vulnerable. Only for Harry. Only with Harry.  
"I can't stay…"  
Harry looked at Draco with betrayal shining in his eyes, hurt, anger, deception…  
He shook his head and let his own tears fall freely.  
He turned and walked away from the man he loved, his promise of a future together now shattered into a million glittering pieces of heart.  
"I love you Draco. I wish you could see that love is stronger than death."  
The rain was now pouring from the sky; lightning threatening to break through, but Draco didn't care. As he watched Harry walk into the distance, he only wished that the lightning could not only break, but could heal broken hearts.  
Trails of water made their way down his face, whether tears or rain, no one shall ever know.


End file.
